The Champion of Hope and Guardian of the Hunt
by dioVv
Summary: When Annabeth dies, Percy is confused. He doesn't want to face his friends, yet he doesn't know where to go. Soon he becomes the champion of Hestia. After he shows he is worthy, he becomes Guardian of the Hunt. Percy gets truly lost when he falls for a certain goddess. Pertemis. Set a little after TLO. DISCONTINUED.
1. The Champion of Hestia

_What if Percy defeated Kronos but with a price. Annabeth._

 _Rated T_

 _Warning: Might be sappy_

 _Pertemis_

 _I don't own PJO_

 _Romance_

Percy was angry. He watched as Annabeth was smacked across the room by Kronos. He was even about to admit that he really liked her.

"Annabeth!" Percy screamed. He felt like his organs had been ripped out and stuffed in in different places. Then he did the most stupid thing he could think of: He charged the Titan King.

While he was charging water started to form around him. Eventually he was a 30 ft tall 16 year old. Weird right.

Percy started to land blow after blow on the Titan King. Soon Percy had him trapped in a cocoon of water.

"You can not do this to me, I am the Titan King!" Kronos bellowed. Percy started making the water squeeze around him, suffocating the Titan Kronos. Kronos kept struggling. Kronos slashed at Percy, but Percy ducked under the hit. Soon Percy had him cornered. Their weapons were in a X position. Percy was strong, but Kronos was stronger. Kronos pushed him back and Percy stumbled. Kronos was about to deliver a strong blow, maybe the final, even with his Achilles' Curse, when he evaporated in a blast of fire. Where Kronos once stood now stood Hestia.

"No one touches my nephew," Hestia said calmly though she looked ready to defeat the Titans by herself.

"Thank you Lady Hestia," Percy said as he bowed quickly. Percy then remembered Annabeth.

He ran over to Annabeth and checked her pulse. It was gone. Percy felt like he had his heart ripped out. It couldn't be. It just couldn't. But it was true. Annabeth was dead.

Then the gods came in and looked ready to battle. They looked around until they saw Percy over Annabeth's dead body.

"Percy, what happened?" Percy's father, Poseidon said. Poseidon looked around and didn't see Kronos.

"We need a shroud, for the son of Hermes, and the daughter Athena. They will always be remembered as the Heroes of Olympus," Percy stated.

"Percy Jackson!" Poseidon boomed. Poseidon's eyes shone with pride. It even looked like his clothes shone. Yeah.

I walked to Zeus' throne and bowed. I then walked over to my father's throne and knelt. I wonder what my reward would be? Tyson got a spiked club and became General of Olympus' army's. Grover became one of the Cloven Elders. Malcolm, _her_ brother, became the Architect of Olympus.

"Does anyone think my son is not deserving?" Poseidon asked. No one besides Athena and Ares raised their hands.

Poseidon's eyes narrowed at the ones that raised their hands before Zeus spoke, "Perseus Achilles Jackson, we offer you any gift."

"Any gift?" Percy questioned. Zeus let out a heavy sigh. He looked like he didn't want to say something but had to.

"Yes. Any gift. We know what you will ask for. If you want to, you can become a god," Zeus said disappointingly. He probably didn't want Percy to become a god.

Percy was shocked. A god? As Percy looked around he saw Grover looking at him in awe. Tyson looking at him sadly. Malcolm probably thought Percy was going to become a god. In fact they all probably thought he was going to become a god. Percy then thought about all the unclaimed campers. So many of them were from the Hermes Cabin. He knew my decision.

"No," Percy said. As Percy looked around he saw everyone looking at him in shock. All though Tyson looked at him in happiness.

"Wha-wa why? Zeus stammered. Zeus definitely thought he would have chose being a god over a demigod.

"Because, Lord Zeus, I don't want to use my wish for my own selfish needs," Percy answered truthfully. "All I wish for is partial immortality, kinda like the Hunters of Artemis. I also wish for there to be cabins for the minor gods at Camp Half-Blood too. Finally I wish for every kid to be claimed at the age of 13," Percy also said.

"Very well," Zeus stated still in shock about Percy not wanting to become a god. Zeus thought everyone would want to be a god.

Artemis and her hunters were hunting some rogue monsters from the Titan War when they came into a clearing. In the clearing sat Perseus with his eyes closed. He soon started singing.

 _Hey my name's Percy_

 _I was kicked out of six schools_

 _Guess I didn't follow the rules_

 _Got a horrible step-father_

 _He didn't really bother_

 _Got no brother_

 _Have no father_

 _I learn I get to go to the beach_

 _After all it's not hard to reach_

 _I ask my mom who my father is_

 _She says he's pretty handsome_

 _I'd say he pretty ransom_

 _I see a bull_

 _Or is it a man_

 _I've set a goal_

 _I wish they could ban_

 _They say I'm the one_

 _What do they mean_

 _Why would I need a gun_

 _I don't know what i've seen_

 _I was blamed_

 _I capture a flag_

 _I was claimed_

 _I carry my bag_

 _I get a quest_

 _I'm scared_

 _I won't be the best_

 _I wared_

 _I chose Chase and Grover_

 _It's gonna be a race and over_

 _We don't got a mace_

 _Grover got a base_

 _Train skids off of tracks_

 _Someone was furious_

 _Annabeth sees their back_

 _Is there a mood called berious_

 _I see an emporium_

 _It not glory or dumb_

 _I see snakes_

 _Do they bake_

 _I see a monster_

 _I need some water_

 _I jump off the edge_

 _Or is it a ledge_

 _I meet a god_

 _Why he got no lodge_

 _I need a scarf_

 _I wanna barf_

 _We see animals_

 _There isn't random bull_

 _I fight Crusty_

 _He's pretty rusty_

 _I free my friends_

 _We turn a bend_

 _We go into DOA_

 _I see a baby_

 _We go into an elevator_

 _I want a rater_

 _We meet Hades_

 _I don't want rabies_

 _I free my mom_

 _Ares might dom_

 _I meet my dad_

 _Uncle is mad_

The hunters stared at Percy. He may be a male but he at least had a good voice. The lyrics were kinda weird though. Hades and rabies?

Suddenly Percy was shocked with a small bolt of electricity. Percy yelped loudly and brought of Riptide. Once he saw the hunters he lowered his sword a bit.

"My lady," Percy said. He bowed then looked panicked. " I must be taking my leave. My father is under attack by Oceanus," he said then disappeared in mist.

"Well that was weird," Thalia stated. We all agreed. Then Artemis panicked. Poseidon was under attack? Why would Oceanus attack now that Kronos was defeated?

When Percy bowed to Artemis he heard a voice in his head. He recognized it as his father's voice.

" _Percy, please come quickly. Make up a believable excuse,"_ Poseidon sounded urgent like it was bad. Like, god level bad. Percy then said that Oceanus was attacking his dad. Percy Vapor Traveled to Atlantis and saw his dad and Lady Hestia.

"Percy, we know of all your great deeds you have done for Olympus-" Poseidon was cut of by Hestia.

"So I would like you to become my champion, you would go around bringing campers to Camp Half-Blood. You would disappear from everyone." Hestia finished. She sounded very happy at the prospect of having a champion.

Percy was stunned. This was the first time Hestia had a champion. He thought about his life. How would his friends react? How would his mom react?

As if reading his mind, which she probably had, she said " You would also disappear from your family. We would say you died. Only Poseidon and I would know you were alive."

Percy thought about. His mom would cry in sorrow while most of camp would be extremely sad. Then again he would get to rescue multiple half-bloods. Half-bloods just like him. Half-Bloods being chased by monsters out for blood. He knew his choice as he didn't want another minotaur incident to happen.

"Yes, I accept Lady Hestia. It would be an honor to be your champion," Percy said bowing. Then a thought came up in his head: "Why do I have to 'die'," He asked putting quotation marks around die.

"Others would be jealous," Poseidon replied simply like someone asked why they had to die everyday.

"Also, Perseus, you get powers over fire. You can use the hearth to heal as well. You can also summon homecooked meals," Hestia said. She then proceeded to touch Percy's forehead with an orange glow on her fingers. Percy felt warmth spread throughout my body as he seemed to emit an orange aura. It was calming yet powerful.

"Thank you, it was very kind of you Lady Hestia," Percy said kindly. He was grateful for the gift of the hearth. Hmm, that had a good ring to it. Gift of the hearth.

"Now, you will start your adventures, my son," Poseidon started, "There are three half-bloods on the run. Coincidentally, they are a daughter of Zeus, a daughter of Athena, and a son of Hermes. Sound familiar?" he finished. Percy knew why they sounded familiar. They sounded like Thalia, Luke, and _her._ Tears started leaking down my face. He tried not to think about _her._

Soon one of them (he don't know which) teleported me to a clearing in a forest. The trees seemed like they tried to cover the sun. They were leaning in to the clearing. Percy noticed he had a hood on as well. Percy didn't know till a voice in his head said, " _Just wait, my champion."_ Percy recognized the voice as Hestia.

He waited a long time. He waited about an hour until he heard a rustle in the bushes. He took out his pen and was itching to uncap it. Soon three people came out of the bushes. They each looked to be about 10 years old. One had sandy blonde hair and amber eyes. He looked like he just came from a war. Scratches covered his body. The others had black hair. One had electric blue eyes while the other had dark grey. They too had scratches on their bony figure. Following behind them were seven hellhounds, the minotaur, one drakon, about 40 dracaena.

"Here we go again," Percy muttered, looking at the minotaur. How did the minotaur reform so quickly?

Anyway, Percy soon started to charge them. He threw a ball of greek fire in the horde of monsters. It disintegrated multiple dracaena and a hell hound. He started slashing everything around him. Soon he got to the drakon. The drakon opened its mouth to breath fire but didn't get the chance to as Percy stabbed Riptide down its mouth. He soon killed every monster until just the minotaur remained. He charged the minotaur. He ducked as the minotaur swung his ax with immense force. He then wasted no time in stabbing Riptide in the minotaur's back. It soon disintegrated into golden dust.

As Percy looked around, he saw the children looking at him in fear. He shivered as he looked at the daughter of Athena. She looked just like _her_ but younger. Well, okay, the daughter of Athena had black hair instead of blond. All three of them reminded him of the trio containing, _her_ , Luke, and Thalia. As Percy walked over to them, he drew his aura back, so it wasn't as powerful. After all, you were sure to have a strong aura having Poseidon as his father and Hestia as his patron.

For a while, Percy talked to them. He introduced himself as Blaze. He learned that the son of Hermes' name was Kyle, the daughter of Athena's name was Naomi, while the daughter of Zeus' name was Thalki. He talked to them until he realized that that it was almost dark.

"Ok, hey guys, what do you want to eat. It can be anything you want," Percy said. He was wondering what they were going to want to eat. After all, they must be starving from being on the run. Maybe they would have a huge meal, like, um, a couple steaks? Maybe? He don't know.

"Umm, a piece of toast?" they said in unison. Ok, that wasn't what he was expecting. He thought they would have a bigger meal.

"Okay, here you go," Percy said.

 _(4 years later)_

The hunters, the campers, even the gods were in disarray. The reason for that is that a army of about 15,000 was marching towards. They knew that they couldn't defeat it. At least, not without Percy's help.

 _Percy Jackson_. The Hero of Olympus, the Slayer of Kronos, the Lightning Bringer, Retriever of the Golden Fleece, Slayer of Hyperion, Mind Washer of Iapetus (Weird title), Bane of Monsters, Defeater of Ares, Escaper of Ogygia, and a whole lot of other titles. He died fighting Oceanus' army.

Luckily, they did have lots of powerful demigods. There was Callum Wiltern, Son of Hades, Lily Pittle, Daughter of Poseidon, and a couple other children of the big three. They were found across the world. Every demigod looked up to Percy, even when he wasn't there.

Percy Jackson was currently in his home. It was about the size of a mansion. He got it as a gift from his patron, Hestia.

Anyway, as Percy was thinking about random things, he felt a powerful presence enter the room. It made you think that everything was alright. Percy knew immediately that it was Lady Hestia.

"Perseus, we must talk," Hestia said urgently.

"What is it?" Percy said curiously. After all, you would be curious if you heard and all powerful goddess sound urgent.

"Your home is in danger. A huge army of monsters is marching towards Camp Half-Blood. After these years of training, you are ready for this many monsters," Hestia said quickly.

Hmm, ok. Percy took some time to process that. When he finally understood what Hestia said, he freaked out and teleported right away. As he looked around he saw Camp Half-Blood. The monsters were right outside the camp border. Leading them were 4 titans, Hyperion, Perses, Krios, and Prometheus. Percy thought about how he should deal with them. He soon decided that he would do a projection of himself like he did with the fight against Kronos. The only difference was that half of the avatar was greek fire. As soon as the campers saw him they gasped in fright. They probably thought he was on the enemy's side.

The campers screamed in delight. The reason for that is that the giant man made of greek fire and water attacked the monsters. That meant they probably were going to win this battle.

The man instantly destroyed about 1000 monsters, scaring most of the remaining. He then continued on hitting every strike. After all, it was hard to miss when having a 30 foot long ice and flame sword. After about 3 minutes the whole monster army was destroyed. The only ones left were the titans, who stood stunned, as they watched their army get killed.

"Might as well fight you titans without my avatar," the giant man said. As he said that he began to shrink down into a man standing at 6'3. He had on a black hoodie that concealed his face. Shining through the hoodie they could see sea green flames where his eyes were supposed to be.

As Percy shrunk down to his normal size, he could feel the campers' eyes on him. He didn't really care about the audience right now. He soon charged the titans. They didn't scare him. He had trained for the 4 years that he had disappeared. Percy was about as strong as a primordial. His favorite primordial was Pontus. In fact, Percy had been blessed by all the liquid related primordials. That meant Percy was blessed by Pontus, Hydros, and Thalassa.

Anyway, Percy knew he couldn't defeat all 4 at once, so he had to freeze them. He knew he couldn't freeze Hyperion because he could just melt the ice. He also couldn't freeze Perses for Perses would just destroy the ice. He could probably do that because Perses was the titan of destruction. Soon Percy decided to just get it over with. He froze Prometheus and Krios, then charged the other two. The unfrozen titans screamed in rage as they watched their final allies get frozen. Percy swung Riptide at Hyperion, while he also created ice spikes that shot at Perses. Hyperion blocked Percy's sword while Perses blocked 23 out of the 1600 little ice shards. Perses immediately fell to the ground and disintegrated. Hyperion screamed again. You would be angry if one of your allies died. Soon Hyperion swung blindly at Percy. He just decided to incinerate Hyperion as Percy got bored. Let's say that Hyperion would be pretty burnt when he returned to Tartarus. Percy looked at the ice to see the titans dissolving into golden dust. " _Well that was easy,"_ Percy thought.

"Blaze?!" some curious voices said in excitement. Percy looked around until he saw the first three people he had ever rescued. Thalki, Naomi, and Kyle.

"Yeah, it's me guys," Percy said. No one knew that Blaze was actually Percy Jackson. No one knew that Percy Jackson was alive. No one knew that Percy Jackson was saving demigods. No one knew that Percy Jackson had just saved them from doom.

"Who are you?" a wise old voice asked. Percy looked a little until he saw his old mentor, Chiron.

Percy tried to answer his question, but Thalki beat him to it.

"He's Blaze. He saves demigods. He's the one who saved Kyle, Naomi, and myself," Thalki answered.

"Well I must thank you Blaze. You saved some of the camp's best fighters," Chiron said thankfully.

"Anyway, campers, I would like you to meet in the amphitheater. I have an important announcement to make," Percy said.

Everyone hurried of to the amphitheater, not wanting to anger the man.

Percy stood in front of the campers in the amphitheater. He had his hood on so no one could see his face.

"Campers, do any of you remember Percy Jackson?" Percy asked.

Immediately, everyone started shouting things Percy could only catch a couple of the thing they were yelling.

"He was a hero!" someone shouted.

"He sacrificed himself for the good of the world!" another said.

"He was my brother!" That caught him of guard. He had a sibling? Percy decided to end the endless shouting.

"Let me tell you something!" Percy shouted. Everyone quieted in a millisecond. They were anxious to hear this mystery man's words.

"What if I told you Percy Jackson was alive. What if I told you Percy Jackson was in this very camp. What if I told you Percy Jackson was in front of you. What if I told you Percy Jackson was the Champion of Hestia? What if I told you Percy Jackson was blessed by some primordials? Well let me tell you, all these things are true. Campers, I am Percy Jackson!" Percy shouted. He pulled his hood off

The campers gasped loudly. It wasn't possible was it? Percy Jackson was supposed to be dead.

Percy heard some hushed whispers. The words were different yet they held the same meaning: How? People started rushing around in amazement.

"Percy, is it really you?" someone asked. Percy looked around until he saw his former best friend Grover Underwood.

"Yeah G-man. It's me. I'm happy to be back. I've just had to take a break. I've had a hard time. The three people I care most about are gone. My mom, my step-dad, and Annabeth," Percy said sadly. Tears started streaming down my face. Grover looked shocked.

"You-your parents? They're gone?" he said. Percy nodded sadly, remembering the day clearly.

 _(Flashback)_

Percy decided that his mom had had enough stress. She was an old woman and didn't deserve the worry of losing her son. It had been 3 months since Percy took the spot of being Hestia's champion.

Percy teleported to the apartment where his mom lived. As soon as he got there he knew something wasn't right. The apartment smelled natural. Not the usual New York City busy smell. Percy walked into the apartment and ran past the doorman and up the stairs. Percy smelled rotting flesh from his mom's door. Percy burst through the door and started crying. The reason for the crying is that he saw his mom. No, it wasn't tears of joy. No it was tears of sadness, for his mom was lying there with a knife in her heart. The knife was pitch black. I was suddenly angry. At the gods. At my friends. Mostly at myself though.


	2. Guardian of the Hunt

**Sorry for the cliffhanger!**

 **It was to tempting.**

 **Anyway, reviews!**

 **Death Fury- Thanks! It means a lot to me! I love writing!**

 **Poseidonsanctuary- Thanks for the feedback. He probably won't be blessed again. Once by the primordials was enough. It ruins the 'champion of Hestia' thing. Sorry for the sudden end!**

 **Jordan. 94- Thank you very much! It feels weird to be complemented by someone who've never met. Usually it's just my friends.**

 **xturtlezelit3x- Thanks! Wonder where you got that name from. ;)**

 **Sorry for the random changes of setting.**

 **I will try to have better fight scenes as well.**

 **There should be constant updates since school is out.**

 **Sadly I'm not Rick Riordan. I don't own PJO. So sad. D:**

 **Now on to the story.**

(Still Flashback)

Poseidon felt a pang in his heart during the meeting with the other olympians. They were all doing their own things.

Demeter was eating cereal. Whenever she finished a bowl she blabbed on about something nutritious. Then she made more cereal and ate it. This process never stopped.

Ares was trying to kill Hermes for pulling a prank on him. The thing is, when not in an actual battle, Ares is pretty slow.

Hera was simply glaring at everyone. Even Zeus. None of the gods flinched, for they had millennia to adapt to her glare.

Hermes was having a tough time. He had Ares trying to kill him while being glared at from the queen of the gods.

Zeus and Poseidon were fighting as always. They were fighting about the regular subject. Who's disaster was worse.

Aphrodite was inspecting her beauty. She was mainly trying to fix her nail polish even though there was nothing wrong with it.

Hephaestus was tinkering with some huge robot. Somehow Zeus didn't notice it. Was he blind?

Apollo was listening to music on an iPod while watching Ares try to kill Hermes with interest.

Artemis was hitting Apollo for flirting with her hunters. She got even more mad when Apollo ignored her.

Dionysus was reading a wine magazine while drinking Diet Coke. He also looked pretty drunk.

Athena was glaring at Apollo and Hermes. They had joined together earlier to pull a prank on Athena. Whenever Athena wasn't glaring at the two troublemaker gods, she was reading a huge book.

Anyway, in the middle of all this, Poseidon felt a pang in his heart. It felt as if that someone important to him got hurt. Then he realized. _Percy._

(With Percy)

Percy had a storm going on. The winds swirled around him. The earth shook wildly. Lightning struck from a stray hurricane. Everything around him was trashed.

Suddenly there was a flash of blinding light. From it emerged his father, Poseidon.

"Perseus! You must stop this!" Poseidon shouted over the storm. The storm lessened a bit, yet it didn't stop. Percy looked at Poseidon, then at the storm around him. He seemed to realize what he had done. The storm stopped immediately as Percy fell to his knees from anger and sadness.

"I am sorry father. I did not mean to do this. I have done a horrible thing today," Percy said.

"What has caused your sadness my son?" Poseidon questioned curiously. It was hard to make Percy so sad. The last time Percy was this sad was when Annabeth died. May I remind you Annabeth was one of the most important people to Percy.

"M- Mom. She's dead. She had a pitch black knife in her heart," Percy choked out. Poseidon was frozen in place.

"No. No. NO!" he screamed in despair.

"She will go to Elysium right?" Percy said.

"I will make sure of it," Poseidon said. The tone he used scared Percy.

(End of Flashback)

Grover looked miserable. Sally was one of the nicest people in the world.

"Percy?" a voice asked. Percy looked and saw the god Hermes.

"Yes Lord Hermes?" Percy questioned.

"It is good to have you back. Anyways, your presence is required on Olympus!" Hermes said happily. You would be happy if your favorite demigod was actually alive. Then again, you would have to be a god.

(In Olympus Throne Room)

The gods were surprised. If Percy Jackson was really alive then how did he survive for four years? More yet, save demigods as well?

Soon Percy Jackson came in. He still had his tousled raven locks. The main difference were his eyes. When the gods last saw him his eyes were a bright sea green filled with mirth. Now his eyes were darker. They were also flames. Minor detail.

"Perseus, is that really you?" Zeus asked.

"Yes Lord Zeus, it is me. I have been hiding from the world because of some personal problems," Percy said sadly. Poseidon looked at him sympathetically.

"Anyways. Perseus, we were watching the battle and know that you are worthy. We have been searching for someone suitable for many years," Zeus said dramatically.

"What is it?" Percy said curiously.

"Perseus Jackson, this offer has not been given to any living being before. If you would like, you can become the guardian of the Hunt," Zeus looked at everyone dramatically as he said it.

"Only if Lady Artemis approves of it. I do not want to intrude," Percy said stoically. Artemis sighed.

"I guess it would be fine," she approved.

"I have to ask punk. How did you survive?"Ares asked.

"I had help from my patron, Hestia. Without her I wouldn't have survived. It was also because of my dad. He helped majorly with my personal problems," Percy said. The gods were surprised. Poseidon and Hestia knew about this? That would explain why Poseidon wasn't sad when his son disappeared.

"Well then. Perseus must swear an oath to me. Just like the oath of my hunters, but against dating women instead of men," She said annoyed. You would be to if someone you hated joined your club kinda thing.

"I, Perseus Jackson, swear on the River Styx to not date again as well as protect the hunt with my life," he said solemnly. And from that point on, Percy Jackson was the guardian of the hunt.

 **(I felt like ending it there but it was only 1000 words.)**

(In the hunter camp, which is somewhere in Michigan)

The hunters were bored. There mistress was gone at a meeting with the other olympians. They practiced archery, they hunted, and did other things. They eventually had nothing to do.

"I'm bored," Atalanta said.

"I think we all are Atalanta," Thalia said. Then she brightened. "I know what to do!" she said.

"What?" said Chloe. Chloe joined only three weeks ago. She had more ADHD than an average demigod. She says she was rescued by a man in a black hoodie. She also said that where his eyes were supposed to be, were sea green flames.

"We can talk about our favorite things to do. There's a catch though, we have to talk about something we could only do in the past!" She said excitedly. She thought this was a good idea.

Slowly the hunters started nodding. They started telling what their favorite thing was to do in the past. Finally it was Thalia's turn.

"My favorite thing to do was talk to Percy and Annabeth. They were always optimistic. They lead us to victory in the war. They deserved better. They are heroes. They are the Heroes of Olympus!" Everyone cheered at Thalia's words. They knew that she was right. They all accepted Percy. Percy Jackson was the only male they respected.

"So you believe Percy Jackson is dead?"

(With Percy)

Artemis started to flashout.

"Meet me somewhere in Michigan," She said before she was gone. At that moment Percy noticed Artemis was actually pretty beautiful. Her silver eyes shone in the moonlight. Her auburn hair was in waves from the light wind. Percy shook those thoughts out of his head. He didn't need them in his head.

Anyways, Percy started to flash around Michigan, searching for the hunters' camp. He got the ability to flash with fire after becoming Hestia's champion. After about 79 flashes Percy finally found it. It was in a clearing within a forest around the middle of Michigan. Percy had to admit, the hunters were decent at setting up camp. The thing is, the camp had many flaws. There were too many opening for the enemy to attack. Percy thought after all these millennia they would be a perfect hunting group.

Percy saw Artemis in the trees watching the hunters. Percy made eye contact and they nodded, seeming to read each other's mind. They might of actually. Percy heard Thalia say something about him being dead, and decided that it was the perfect moment to jump down.

"So you believe Percy Jackson is dead?" Percy questioned as he jumped down from his hiding spot. Immediately all the hunters, besides the ones he had rescued, had their bows out, pointing at him.

"Lower your bows," Artemis said as she too jumped down.

"Milady, what is this male doing here?" a hunter asked with disgust.

"Let me explain my huntresses. About six hours ago Camp Half-Blood was under attack by 15000 monster and four titans. This man single handedly took out every monster and titan with no mercy. Zeus decided he is worthy to be our guardian," Artemis sighed.

Hunters started shouting things. Percy caught a few of the things.

"Who is he?"

"He's still a disgusting male!" There were quite a few of those.

"How did he defeat all of the monsters?"

"Hey! It's Blaze!" Percy smiled at that one.

"Quite!" Artemis yelled. She looked like Zeus when he gave his extremely boring speeches. ' _A pretty Zeus'_ Percy thought. No, he shouldn't think that. It was wrong and weird. Extremely weird.

"Guardian, would you like to introduce yourself?" Artemis asked with a pleading look on her face. She wanted him to reveal himself to the hunters. Percy knew he couldn't resist that look.

"I guess I will," Percy said as he pulled down his hood.

Thalia gasped loudly.

"Percy?" she said. Percy nodded. Thalia leapt at him and hugged the living daylights out of him. Then she started to punch him furiously.

"Why were you gone so long? How are you alive? How did you survive?" Thalia started to pelt him with questions.

"I'm so sorry. I had to recover. I didn't only lose Annabeth. I lost my parents to. They meant everything to me, Thalia. I am sorry," Percy said sadly.

The daughters of Zeus were shocked **(Pun not intended. Actually, it kinda was :D**.) Neither of them knew that Percy's parents were dead. Artemis understood that was what he meant at the meeting by ' _personal problems.'_ The other hunters just stood there awkwardly.

"How did they die?" Thalia whispered with tears in her eyes.

"A servant of Gaia. She was mad that Kronos got defeated, so she sent one of her servants to kill my parents. I didn't know until I went to visit my mom. When I got there there were knives in their hearts," Percy said. His eyes were misty, yet he didn't cry. It may have been four years, but Percy was still sad about his mom's death.

And that was Percy Jackson's first actual experience in the hunt.

 **Thanks to anyone who has actually read my story. It's only chapter 2 yet I love writing for you guys! Anyways. Expect an update Sunday.**


	3. Stars

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

 **ElitoNoel- I have a plan! I think.**

 **Poseidonsanctuary- Thank you! It means a lot to me!**

 **theawsomest5- Well here it is! I may not be able to update next Sunday though. :(. I'll try though.**

 **Death Fury- Don't underestimate Percy Jackson.**

 **Anyway. This has got 627 views! That's crazy! Thank you so much! There will be Heroes of Olympus. Kinda.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. If I did, Beckendorf would be alive. He was to awesome to die.**

(The Hunt, 8 years later)

(Narrator's PoV)

 ****Over the years, Percy got to know the hunters. Now Percy considers them his sisters. He even began to understand his feeling for Artemis. He and Artemis worked perfectly together, and Percy was sure he had feelings for her. Sadly there were too many problems.

1? His oath. In case you forgot, he made an oath against dating women.

2? Her oath. In case you somehow forgot (Which I hope you didn't, 'cause I would really question your intelligence), Artemis took an oath where she swore off the company of men. Percy was a special case though, because he's am the guardian of the Hunt.

3? The hunters. Percy bet that if they knew that he liked their mistress, they would rip him apart. Some have been loyal to her for centuries, and would not hesitate to kill him.

Percy had gotten a lot stronger. He could easily have multiple hurricanes on for at least three hour, then fight for another three hours. In fact, he had done that before. It was cool to see that he had been able to increase his stamina and power on his own.

The hunters had gotten a lot stronger as well. In the entire time Percy had been guardian of the hunt, no one had died. Percy barely had to defend them anymore. They had all gotten a lot stronger. One time there was a huge monster attack. It had about 800 monsters. The hunt defeated around 500 of them on their own.

But anyways. Trouble started when the hunters were after a titan. They thought it was Astraeus because the stars started to glowed brightly when they first started to pursue him.

One night the hunt stumbled upon a clearing. There was a man wandering in it. He had skin as white as paper. His baby blue eyes that twinkled like the stars. He was wearing a brown trench coat. He was also peering into a huge telescope.

"I must say. These humans actually made a good invention for once. But straight to the point. Why did you let it happen?" He asked.

"Are you Astraeus?" a hunter said warily.

"Yes, Yes. I am. You ignored my question though Perseus: Why did you let it happen?" He said impatiently.

"What?" Percy said annoyed. He was annoyed at this titan for wasting his time. Titans were honestly just plain annoying. They were weaker than him, so he could defeat them. They were just there for no reason.

"You know. Letting your friends die," Astraeus spoke. Percy froze.

"Look at the stars. They are currently shooting beams of starlight in our direction at my command. If even one hits someone, they are instantly dead. So who is it going to be, Perseus? Yourself or the hunters?" Astraeus bellowed in triumph.

"It's going to be me. I will not let the people I care about die because of me again," Percy said solemnly. The hunters tried to go to Percy, but the winds pushed them back.

"Remember, I am the titan of the winds. I control them. You should know that Zeus doesn't have every wind under his command," Astraeus said, happy at finally defeating Percy Jackson.

Right then the starlight came down on Perseus Jackson.

(Percy's PoV)

Just as the blast of starlight reached me, I disappeared. I don't know who or what teleported me, but I ended up in space. I could see the entire solar system. I immediately tried to teleport back to the hunt, but I couldn't. I felt a powerful force resist me.

"You should not resist me," a voice said. It sounded like it was coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. It really freaked me out.

"Wherever you're hiding, come out!" I called in a steely voice.

"Okay then," It said again. A man in his twenties with pitch black eyes and hair that was the exact same color, stepped out of someplace. It seemed like there was an invisible portal, and he just walked out of it. Actually, based on the power radiating from him, that didn't seem to far off.

"Who are you?" I said warily.

"I am Chaos, Creator of the Universe. I just saved you from that titan," he said. My eyes widened and I went to bow, but he put his hand up.

"Don't bow, I hate it. I am not like those petty Olympians. Well, I respect a few of them such as your father and your patron,, but anyways! Let's talk about why you're here. Well actually, you're not really here for a reason. I just needed to save you," he said.

"May I be sent back?" I asked respectfully.

"Yes. Please be more careful. I don't want to have to save you again," he said. As soon as he finished I appeared in the hunters' camp, where they were all weeping. They didn't even notice me until one of the youngest hunters saw me. I think it was Lizzy. She had a twin whose name was Lilly. It was hard to tell who was who between those set of twins.

Anyways. Lizzy gasped and cried out in happiness. Another hunter noticed until they had all seen me. Everything was going well until Artemis walked up.

 **Haha! Cliffhanger! It might not of been major but it was still a cliffhanger! Anyways, I don't plan to have Chaos in this story much. Maybe just here and there. Don't expect an update next Sunday 'cause I have IRL plans. Also, I typed this in about six hours. Decent right? Sorry if the chapter sucked though. I was kinda in a rush.**

 **See ya later!**


	4. Fade

**This story has gotten 1300 views! That's amazing! I can't thank you enough! I never thought this would happen! When I posted this I thought it was just going to be a little story no one viewed! 1359 though?! I can't believe it! Only one review. Darn.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. If I did, then pertemis would be the ship in it.**

 **Death Fury- Thanks.**

(The hunters' camp)

"Where were you?!" Artemis screamed.

"What do you mean? I was gone for five minutes," Percy asked.

"Five minutes? More like five hours!" she screamed again.

Percy was confused. His talk with Chaos only took five minutes.

' _Time flows differently in the void,"_ a voice said in his head. Percy recognized the voice as Chaos.

"Kay .Let me explain. About a millisecond before the blast of starlight that Astraeus made hit me, I was teleported into space. A man who seemed to step out of nothingness appeared. He introduced himself as Chaos, Creator of the Universe," the hunters gasped at this, "Chaos said he just wanted to save me, so he sent me back here," Percy finished.

"Wait. Hold up. Did you say you met Chaos? THE creator of the universe?" Thalia said shocked. **(It actually took me a few seconds to realize I made a pun on accident :D)**

"Yeah. It was Chaos. He made himself pretty clear about that," Percy said.

"Wow," was all Thalia said.

"Do you know what happened?! While you were gone talking to Chaos, a hunter died by the hands of Astraeus. You were supposed to be protecting us! We were barely able to defeat Astraeus! More could've died! You're the guardian of the hunt! You should be protecting us! Not talking to Chaos. It's your fault she died!" Artemis screamed in rage.

Percy looked down in shame.

"I know," he said sorrowfully.

Percy started to vapor travel away. He couldn't look at the hunters without feeling guilty.

"No! Wait!" Thalia said, but he was already gone.

(Five hours later. At a council meeting)

"Why is my son not with you?" Poseidon questioned Artemis. Artemis suddenly looked extremely guilty. She gave no response though.

"Artemis. Where is he?" Poseidon said dangerously. Once again, Artemis didn't answer.

"Where is my son!" Poseidon bellowed.

"I don't know," Artemis said in a small voice. She looked at Poseidon in fear. He was someone you didn't want to anger.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Poseidon said in anger. He didn't want to lose his favorite son.

"I mean he disappeared. I have no idea where Percy Jackson is," Artemis said boldly.

"How did this happen?" another voice said. Artemis turned around and saw Hestia glaring at her. Her glare was absolutely horrifying.

"It started we were hunting a titan. We suspected it was Astraeus because the stars glowed brightly when we started pursuing him. One night we stumbled upon a clearing. There was a man in it. He was looking at the stars with a telescope. We soon learned that it was Astraeus. Astraeus said it was Percy's fault that all his friends were dead. Astraeus then started to shoot beams of starlight at us. He said to choose who would die: himself or my hunters. Being Percy he chose himself. Before he got hit he got teleported into space. Lord Chaos was the one who teleported him. Chaos said he just wanted to save Percy, so Percy got sent back. Apparently time is different in the void because when Percy got sent back, five hours had passed when he was only with Chaos for five us, right after Percy got teleported by Chaos, Astraeus killed one of our youngest hunters. We soon defeated Astraeus. Most of the hunters were injured. We went back to our camp and wept. After about five hours Percy appeared. I said that it was his fault that the hunter died. He said he knew. Then he disappeared by vapor traveling," Artemis said with multiple breaths.

Poseidon looked ready for murder.

"If you don't find him in a week, I will make you fade," Poseidon said venomously.

Artemis gulped nervously. If the goddess of the moon faded then the moon wouldn't move. If Apollo crashed his sun chariot into hers, then that could destroy the world. If Poseidon was willing to destroy the world to get his son back, then Artemis didn't want to mess with him at all.

"I will find him. I will mend my mistakes. I will find Percy Jackson," Artemis said with determination.

She set out to find her huntress' and then find Perseus Achilles Jackson.

(Six days later)

The hunters were tired. The only reason they were still searching was because of their mistress. They had one day before Poseidon killed Artemis.

At three in the afternoon they found a river that led of a cliff, creating a waterfall. It fell into a lake that sparkled that brightly. The thing is, is that there was a man floating in the middle of the waterfall. He wasn't even wet. He had sea green eyes and jet black hair. He looked about 6'3. The hunters realized that it was Percy.

"Percy!" Thalia called.

Percy looked up at them and disappeared. Just like that, he disappeared, leaving a salty scent.

"Noooo! Why is he making it so difficult? Doesn't he know that if I don't find him then I will fade tomorrow?" Artemis said as realization dawned on Thalia's face.

"He probably doesn't. It seems he hasn't talked to any godly beings because they would report seeing Percy. If he knew you were in trouble then he would try to be found right away," Thalia commented.

Artemis nodded, accepting the reason.

(The day of Artemis' execution)

"Phoebe Artemis! For the disappearance of my son, I will make you fade!" Poseidon bellowed in sadness and anger. Sadness for losing Percy. Anger to Artemis, for making his son disappear.

The hunter's stood behind Artemis, pleading the gods to not kill their mistress. The gods acted like they didn't here her though, as Poseidon got ready to blast Artemis with his trident.

Poseidon shot the blast of energy. Everything seemed to happen in slow-motion. The blast hurled towards the moon goddess. She wanted to get out of the way, yet she couldn't. Her feet stuck to the ground, like there was glue underneath her hunting boots. She finally understood what true fear is.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain. It never came. She dared to open her eyes. Standing in front of her, was someone who had saved her life many times.

In front of her was the injured form of Percy.

 ***Sighs contently. Cliffhangers are my life. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! *Checks reviews. Only 9?! C'mon guys, I've seen stories that have more reviews than favorites! We can do better than this. Like, seriously, 1 review this chapter? As a friend used to say, 'ole bubble-nuggets.' Please review more. Sorry for the short chapters! I'll try to make them longer!**

 _ **-xDrag0nzelit3x**_


End file.
